


Everything You Can Give Me

by TheTruthOfYourDespair



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Kissing, NSFW, Royai - Freeform, Swearing, feeeeeeeeeels, otp, riza hawkeye - Freeform, roy mustang - Freeform, sexual stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthOfYourDespair/pseuds/TheTruthOfYourDespair
Summary: Drunk Riza is a lot more feisty than Roy had initially thought."The queen needs her king, after all."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haganenobeato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenobeato/gifts).



> Inspired by Marilyn's (haganenobeato on AO3 and Tumblr) prompt fic she did for me (it still kills me reading it now). This is my twisted version of it. Enjoy! <3

One might think of a drunk Riza Hawkeye as an hallucination. She was currently in a black dress that fell to just above her knees and with loose silky blonde hair that curled around her shoulders, which weren't something of her signature look, but nevertheless she seemed to be assured in her looks and Roy Mustang could see why. She was simply stunning. 

But this wasn't an hallucination. This was very much real. 

Roy could almost mistake Riza for her persona, Elizabeth. Elizabeth- with her brunette curls- was wild, indiscreet, full of fiery confidence, and wasn't afraid to be flaunty. Riza, on the other hand, was professional, collected, aware of many things that weren't visible to the naked eye, and was always uptight. 

How tonight showed the stark contrast between the two women astounded Roy. It was incredible what a wig, a more revealing dress, and a bit of makeup could do. But what was even more incredible was the power alcohol had over her, even without a disguise. 

They sat opposite each other in a popular bar in the heart of Central City; it was infested with customers, who were shouting and talking and dancing. Riza glugged at her red wine and Roy was cautious of the whisky he was consuming. After all, somebody had to stay level-headed and it certainly wasn't going to be Riza. 

Roy would have felt nauseous if it wasn't for her childish giggling, bright smile, and the unfamiliar warmth that radiated around her. It was nice to see his Lieutenant enjoying herself, but the part about being influenced by intoxicating liquids wasn't good to be focusing on. 

Riza soon got up once she finished her glass of wine, telling Roy that she was to be getting another one.

He swirled his drink around in its glass, watching the bittersweet liquid shine honey-gold under the lights of the bar. He liked whisky, but didn't feel like having his usual amount tonight. Something was telling him not to, but he was already on his third glass (not that it made any difference).

Roy took a slow sip of whisky and placed the glass down with unnecessary force. It made a sharp thud that tore him away from thinking and made him turn his head towards the bar. 

He noticed Riza amongst the sea of multi-coloured customers. She was stood with a man. He was tall- taller than Roy by several inches- had sandy hair and bright blue eyes that the colour of the summer ocean would be envious of. His arm had snaked around Riza's waist, while the other held a full pint of beer. The worst thing about this scenario was that Riza wasn't fazed by being being handled in this way. 

Roy scowled. He was too infatuated and lost in Riza's spell to be left hanging in this way. Surely she knew what she was doing in moving on from him and being coy. 

Now, Roy Mustang wasn't one to be emotional and quite easily so. He didn't want to admit his feelings to himself, let alone anybody else. Jealous was something he couldn't possibly be at any time except now. He hated seeing a random stranger- and a man, no less- touching Riza so intimately. 

He found pushing through the crowd of dancing and queueing people to be a mammoth task. It was stuffy and he could barely breath, but had to save Riza from those creeps. 

Roy approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder and then took note of a second man that had joined her- dark-haired and smaller than the first one. She was startled, spinning around to see who it was. She then grinned when she realised who it was, but the two men didn't seem so pleased. 

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?" The taller of Riza's acquaintances exclaimed. 

Roy gestures to Riza. "She's incredibly drunk, and so are the pair of you, I might add."

"Hey," the shorter man began, catching Riza's attention. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Riza scoffed. "Pfft. Hardly."

"She don't belong to you," the taller snapped, turning back to Roy. "You're an arrogant bastard coming in here thinking you own the place."

"She doesn't belong to you either. Don't imply something you know damn well isn't true," Roy retorted. "It's a good job I'm not on duty otherwise I'd-"

"Stop, stop, stop!" Riza cried. "I know I'm irresistible, but the squabbling has to stop. I'm sure there's plenty for everybody."

This wasn't Riza. She wouldn't give herself up so easily to a man, especially one she had just met. 

"Nope," Roy spoke up. "We're leaving now."

"Awww. Do we have to?" She pouted. 

"Yes, we do."

She sighed, giving in. "Okay. 

"You sure you don't want to stay for a little while longer?" Asked the taller man.

Roy eyed Riza warningly, and she seemed to take the hint. "I'm certain, but thanks anyway."

"Come on, we're leaving," Roy uttered again, grabbing Riza's arm urgently. 

The shorter man leaned in towards Riza. "Is he bothering you? Because he's certainly bothering me."

The Colonel went wide-eyed. "I'll have you know that-"

"It's okay," Riza cut in, putting her hand on Roy's cheat to keep him quiet. Why was he being constantly interrupted? He couldn't get a word in edgeways. "He's with me now. And oddly enough, he keeps me sane."

"How about another time, then?" Asked the taller man with a wink. 

"Hmm. I'll think about it. But thank you, gentlemen. It's been pleasure."

"The pleasure's all ours," the smaller man said. "And-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence since Roy had already left with Riza in a hurry. He was desperate to get her out of there, where she didn't belong. Hopefully she would calm down now and compose herself. 

The night air was warm, yet the gentle breeze cooled the atmosphere. The street was busy for the time of night- several tens of people strolled down it and many cars drove through it, their engines whirring and the noise dampening down as they sped away. The leaves of the trees whispered to one another as they danced under the midnight-blue sky, which was speckled with tiny glittering stars. 

Roy was finally able to breath in clear air and felt rejuvenated. The coolness of it hit his warm skin and he instantly felt better. He guessed that Riza wouldn't even notice the difference because her mind was so distorted. 

"What were you thinking?" Roy questioned as they neared the corner of the street. He grip on Riza's arm tightened so she didn't trip over her own feet. 

"Oh, I'm not allowed to flirt with anybody?" She retorted. "Well, sorry for being single, Mr Womaniser. I can't help it that I'm undeniably attractive-"

_Damn right_ , he thought. 

"-and that those guys _were_ terribly handsome."

"It was a little to intimate and vulgar to be a subtle public display of affection, don't you think?"

Riza shrugged. "I don't know. What does it matter?"

"It just... It just does, okay? Please Lieutenant, be reasonable." 

"Sure, Roy-Boy. Whatever you say."

"Did you just call me-"

Riza grinned before interrupting him rudely. Again. "So, where are you taking me now?" 

A short silence. 

"Home," he replied shortly. 

"Awww. Do you have to?"

"Yes."

"How about we go to your place? I much prefer it there."

"Would it make you more reasonable?" Roy questioned. 

"Not making any promises."

He sighed. He was always prepared to go out of his way for his Lieutenant, but he rarely stepped outside his comfort zone. Maybe he could make an exception. 

"Okay. Fine," came the eventual reply. 

"And does that also mean you'll be giving up your bed for me, so you can sleep on the sofa and be a proper gentlemen?"

"Not a hope in Hell," he responded jokingly. 

Wearily, Riza leaned against his shoulder. "Love you too."

"Say that again in the morning and see how you feel about it then."

• • • • •

Upon entering his flat, Roy hung up his coat and on the hooks behind the door, then smoothing down his waistcoat and rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. Riza followed him in and closed the door loudly before running her hands through her hair, which was proceeded by a contented sigh. 

"It's nice in here," she said. 

"Don't get used to it," Roy replied grimly. 

"What a bundle of joy you're being tonight."

"I worry for you, that's all."

Riza's face lit up. "I feel so adored. It must be the dress I'm wearing."

The Colonel rolled his eyes and walked over to the window. He stood next to his armchair and stared out onto the street. It was quieter than the one that housed the bar and a good job too. He couldn't cope with any more noise. 

He didn't bother switching the lights because the street lamps and the moon made it bright enough. Besides, it would help save money on his electricity bill. 

Roy heard the clicking of Riza's heels as she strode towards him. He turned his attention to her and swallowed nervously when he fully took interest and when he became aware of the flawless skin of her beautiful complexion. 

"Riza, I-"

Riza placed her finger on his lips, saying: "you talk too much, you know that?"

"I haven't been informed prior to this, no."

"Well, you do."

"Should I-"

She applied more force with her finger. "What did I just say?"

Roy's breath hitched in his throat. She screamed the word 'sexy' and he found it extremely hard to ignore. He had to bite his lip to refrain himself from saying something stupid, but Riza seemed to have caught wind of this and used his anxiety to her advantage. 

She put her hand to his chest, applying enough force in order for him to fall backwards into the armchair. Roy landed with surprise evident in his facial expression. He pushed back the hair that had fallen in front of his eyes, and was then greeted by Riza, her eyes blazing amber and whose faintly painted, ruby lips formed a devilishly coy smirk. She straddled him in a seductive, placing her hands on either of the chair arms to keep her balance. 

Roy's heart pounded. Never had he been in a situation quite like this before, and never did he think he would, especially with his Lieutenant. He had to say, though, that she looked pretty damn hot. 

Through his racing thoughts, he hadn't realised that his hands had instinctively come to rest on either side of Riza's waist. They sat there comfortably, rising and falling ever-so slightly with her shallow breathing. 

The weight of her on top of him reminded him of the shared burden they carried: Berthold Hawkeye's flame alchemy. It was painful to remember, but as Roy stared at the inebriated Riza, the agony seemed to lift and he was in a dream state. 

She combed the fingers of her left hand through Roy's sleek, jet-black hair, while the other continued to maintain her balance as she leaned slightly above him. 

"Are you jealous?" She asked unexpectedly. 

"O-Of what?" He stammered. 

"Of those guys I was with."

Roy hesitated. A fatal mistake. "No."

"Yes you are," Riza exclaimed. "Don't lie to me, it's written all over your face."

"Okay, fine. I'm jealous. What of it?"

"Who knew the great Colonel Mustang- who has all the women of Amestris just begging to be taken to bed with him- was like this?" She spoke with amusement in her tone. She then giggled at Roy's expression, one of displease and furrowed brows. "I must be the lucky one."

"Hmm. You know how I feel for you, Riza," he uttered. "Don't."

The Lieutenant removed her hand from his hair, but continued to smooth it down with her finger tips, liking how soft it was. "I know, I know. I'm just teasing you. I love it when you get jealous; I get to see that fire of yours ignite."

"And you yourself are a tease," Roy added. "You're incorrigible. At this rate I won't know what's a lie and what's the truth."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me already."

He hesitated again, knowing it wasn't the smart thing to do since she was heavily under the influence. However, he didn't have any option in the matter: Riza pressed her lips against his and kisses him amorously. 

Her passionate kiss- despite tasting of nothing but fine wine- was addicting, more addicting than any form of medicinal or street drug obtainable to anybody. And when she pulled away, Roy found himself craving more. He let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding, feeling the dizziness of air deprivation lightening his head. 

"You look terribly flustered, Colonel," Riza said slyly. 

"What can I say, my dear? You have that affect on me."

She laughed. "You flatter me too much. 

There was silence between them. It wasn't awkward. It gave them time to breath, to think. 

"So... What do you want from me then?" Asked Roy, intently playing with the ends of Riza's hair. "I know that rarity of a look in your eye. 

"Everything you can give me," she responded in a whisper, gladly accepting the kiss that followed as the answer to her wish. 

"Are you sure that's what you want, Riza?" He asked, breaking away momentarily. 

"Absolutely fucking sure."

Roy let out a low chuckle at her unusual crudeness as Riza began undoing the buttons of his waistcoat slowly and excruciatingly. She then helped him to take it off, unweaving his tie from around his neck once the initial task was complete, then discarding the two garments idly on the floor. Riza proceeded to unfasten the buttons of his crisp white shirt, but stopped when she reached the third one down. Roy's prominent collarbone stuck out from underneath the fabric; she smiled, cupping his face and kissing him again, yet this time she made sure it was deeper. 

Somewhere in his head, Roy knew it was wrong to be doing this since it was destroying all the fraternisation laws and that it wasn't acceptable to be kissing a drunk woman. But he did it anyway because this would be the only time that either of them got to show any love to one another, in the darkness of Roy's apartment with alcohol and desire swirling the their bloodstreams. 

Riza had to admit that Roy was a damn good kisser and wondered why she hadn't got him to kiss her sooner. She was no longer shocked at the fact most woman wanted to spend their nights with an intriguing, alluring man of such power and respect. He was also the most handsome man she had ever come across in all of her life. His dark mop of hair, his equally dark eyes that always eyed her with adoration, his sharp cheekbones, his incredibly cheesy sense of humour and the white smile to go with it, his-

Riza inhaled sharply and shivered when Roy's hands found their way under her dress, caressing her bare skin. Every inch of it tingled and felt like electricity has sparked throughout her. How could one man and his hands alone do that?

_Two can play at that game_ , she thought with an inward smile. 

With a deft motion of her nimble fingers, they were under Roy's shirt and running along the toned muscles of his back. They brushed along the monstrous scar on his left side. Monstrous due to its sheer size, which positively reflected his capability to endure anything thrown his way. They both shared scars and love one another's in their own way. 

As she momentarily admired his scar, Roy's lips drifted to the under side of her jaw, enjoying the soothing touches of her hands along the side on his stomach. He peppered it with tiny kisses, then slowly moving down towards her neck. Riza heard his loud, heavy breaths as they fell onto her skin, causing her to shiver again. 

This had to be a dream. Surely it was a dream. Oh, but what a magnificent dream it was. 

To her misery, Roy stopped abruptly a few minutes later. His lips lingered over the skin of her neck, while he tucked a stray strand of Riza's hair behind her ear. 

Riza wrapped her arms around Roy's neck, while he buried his face into her shoulder, his hands still under the warmth of her dress. He breathed in the scent of her sweet perfume and the potent smell of lingering alcohol. The straps of her dress were slipping down her shoulders, exposing the bare skin of her neck and chest that was decorated with a small silver pendant that once belonged to Riza's mother. Roy had always admired that necklace and it now looked even better without clothes to hide it away. 

"You're beautiful," he mumbled softly. 

"Oh, stop it, Roy," she laughed, playfully and gently tapping him on the back of the head. 

"Not until you stop being beautiful," Roy replied earnestly. "Which, I might add, will be never."

"Hmm," Riza hummed thoughtfully. She believed him to be as sly as a fox in his ways of womanising, sometimes being misleading. But she didn't have to be drunk to know that he wasn't lying. "I kinda wish I wasn't inebriated, though. Then I'd actually be able to remember tonight when I wake up tomorrow."

"I'm sure you'll remember bits and pieces. If not, I'll take you through them again."

"Don't be so reckless, Colonel," she warned in a mocking tone, knowing the true meaning behind his harmless words.

"You're the reckless one, my dear," he said before kissing her collarbone and sliding his hands further upwards, his fingers brushing the lace lining of her underwear. He was playing a perilous game, but Riza was prepared to lose just this once. 

She bit her lip, almost drawing blood. If he was willing to be this carnal, then she would quite happily do anything he asked of her. Maybe she was going to need another glass of wine to top off her evening. 

"Riza?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"I've changed my mind."

"On what?"

"You can take my bed as long as I can join you."

Riza smiled mirthfully, shaking her head. "You're unbelievable, Colonel Mustang."

"So, is that a yes?"

Without initially answering, she stumbled off his lap and onto her feet, grabbing hold of Roy's hand and hauling him up. He looked down on her inquisitively and what Riza said next would surely make his heart flutter. 

"The queen needs her king, after all."


End file.
